


The Rite of Nereeth

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending to be married may not be the best way to avoid an alien sex ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rite of Nereeth

"This is all your fault," Rodney hissed, his hand tightening on John's upper arm.

John glanced at the man standing next to the big bed the Lifrans had assigned them. The really good looking blond man, who was watching them with a curious, expectant gaze. John gave him what he hoped looked like a real smile, and leaned his head close to McKay's and whispered, "We're just going to have to make the best of it."

"The best of it," Rodney said-- he still wasn't done hissing. "There's a floozy over there, a male floozy, waiting for us to have sex with him."

"I know that, Rodney," John said, trying to keep his voice level.

"And just how are we supposed to make the best of that, hmmm?"

John shrugged, which wasn't easy with Rodney holding tight to his arm. "Have sex with him?"

Rodney's mouth dropped open for a moment, then clamped shut, his eyes narrowing. "Fine," he said, letting go of John's arm. "Let's go have sex with him."

Swallowing, John followed Rodney back into the main part of the room. He hadn't really meant it. It's just that with Rodney sometimes his mouth got ahead of his brain and he went for the line that would provoke the biggest reaction instead of saying what he really meant. John didn't do guys, and he didn't want to do this guy. He really didn't want to do this guy with Rodney. Maybe he shouldn't have told the princess he was married to Rodney, but it had seemed like the easiest way to sidestep the issue. John's been around the galaxy enough to know that when a princess whose life you just saved was looking at you like that, it was time to make a really big sidestep.

How was he supposed to know that she'd decide to thank him by giving him a man to share with his husband?

"Look, Aron," John said, coming to a halt next to the triangular grouping of small couches, or maybe they were large chairs, where Aron was sitting. "This sort of thing isn't really done among our people. Married couples generally only have sex with one another. We're flattered and grateful, but..."

"I understand," Aron said. "We have discovered that not all cultures share our openness."

"I don't think having a queen or princess or whatever order you to have sex is exactly open," Rodney said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It was not an order. It was a request. I was free to refuse," Aron said, his patient tone reminding John oddly of Heightmeyer. "Perhaps you should sit and I will explain."

Exchanging a quick glance with John, Rodney walked around one of the couches and sat. John took the remaining couch. It was shockingly comfortable and John shifted a little lower. Sliding from the third couch to his knees, Aron picked up the pitcher from the center of the table between them and poured them each a glass of a deep red liquid. "Sweet wine," Aron said. "Only mildly alcoholic."

Picking up his glass, Rodney sniffed at it then took a tentative sip.

John copied him and Aron slipped gracefully back into his seat. "You were going to explain to us how Marana's orders were really a request," John said.

Picking up his own glass, Aron traced the rim with his finger. "Our order serves the people of--"

"Order?" Rodney asked. "As in religious order?"

Aron nodded.

"You worship sex?"

Rodney wasn't generally all that fond of religion, but he seemed to be more curious than disdainful for once. That figured.

"We don't worship sex, precisely, but we do consider the sharing of pleasure a spiritual, sometimes even divine act."

"And you serve the people by providing sex," Rodney said, cutting to the chase as always.

"Sometimes. We provide counseling and support to couples and individuals, sometime groups, experiencing sexual difficulties."

"You're sex therapists," John said.

Aron frowned. "I am not familiar with this term."

"On our world sex therapists provide counseling to people, but they don't generally actually have sex with them," Rodney said.

John took another drink of his wine. It was sweet but not overly so. "How did you end up with a religious order that helps people with their sex lives?" Of all the religions John had encountered in Pegasus and on Earth, this had to be the oddest.

"Our founder, Nereeth, stopped the war between the Frania and the Lithure by bringing their leaders, Kerint and Dorand, together."

"You mean he got them to have sex," Rodney said.

"Their armies had fought to a standstill, both sides were worn out, tired of fighting, but neither man would give the other an inch."

John looked up from his wine at that, but Aron's eyes were fixed on Rodney.

"According to the chronicle, when efforts to parley fell apart for the third time, Kerint and Dorand's senior counselors sought the advice of Nereeth, chief priest of the god Maranum. He agreed to meet with the two men. No one else was allowed to attend the meeting."

"In his history of the meeting, Nereeth said that the cause of the difficulties between the two was immediately apparent. Neither could take his eyes from the other. To someone else this might have appeared to be simply one more manifestation of the antagonism between the two, but Nereeth had served Maranum since his fifteenth year and he was able to see more deeply than most."

Aron paused to take a sip of his wine, giving John a small smile before continuing. "He offered to help the two men relax. They were suspicious, but they agreed. After all, Nereeth was a priest, what harm could he cause? Kneeling between the men, Nereeth loosened their garments, drawing first Kerint and then Dorand into his mouth. According to the chronicle, he eventually drew both men into his mouth at the same time."

"Your chronicle is porn," Rodney said. John couldn't tell if he was outraged or admiring.

"It is the story of how our nation was founded."

John wondered if it was taught in school. It certainly would have kept him paying attention in history class.

"So Nereeth blew them and peace descended," Rodney said.

"Not quite. Kerint and Dorand were powerful men, with powerful appetites. Nereeth knew the pleasure of his mouth would not be enough. He offered them the shared use of his body. There was a bed in the chamber, Kerint lay upon it and Nereeth straddled him. When Kerint was sheathed inside him, Nereeth leaned forward and Dorand joined his enemy, the two of them united for the first time."

Rodney's mouth had dropped open. John couldn't blame him. Double penetration was the kind of thing that happened in porn movies not real life. Of course Nereeth's chronicle appeared to be porn, and John had no idea what it said about the Lifrans that their nation had been founded with a kinky sex act.

He had no idea what it said about him that he was hard as a rock, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

It's just that two men sharing another man... John shifted his gaze away from Rodney.

"The chronicle tells us that Dorand reached his pleasure first, but did not withdraw, remaining inside Nereeth while Kerinth continued to move, his cock sliding through Dorand's already spilled seed."

John shifted in his seat, painfully aware of the sound of Rodney's indrawn breath.

"The two men continued to move even after Kerinth had released his pleasure, their cocks softening only slightly. Nereeth's body was becoming weary. Aware of this Kerinth suggested they withdraw. His body now empty, Nereeth lay on the bed on his back, his own cock still erect. Ashamed that they had not thought to pleasure him, Kerinth knelt beside him and drew Nereeth's member between his own lips. Dorand lifted Nereeth's bottom in his hands, and licked at the fluids leaking from inside him. Nereeth wrote that their ministrations brought him to the most powerful pinnacle he could remember."

Aron fell silent, and John gulped down the remainder of his wine.

Rodney frowned. "But how did that end the war? One night of kinky sex, fun as it may have been..."

"The night was not yet over," Aron said, smiling again, this time at Rodney.

Watching him, John remembered that he never trusted anyone with teeth that perfect.

"The two men fell into a deep sleep, their bodies curling toward one another. Seeing this, Nereeth had an idea. He began to stroke each of them as they slept. At first he avoided their members, but when Kerint began to harden Nereeth took Dorand's hand and wrapped it around Kerint's cock, using the sleeping man's hand to stroke his enemy."

Aron paused to take a drink of his wine. "Kerint awoke and finding Dorand's hand on him, reached for the other man's cock. Dorand was awakening as well, and Nereeth slipped quietly from the bed, watching from a chair as the two men pleasured each other. His climax approaching, Dorand pressed his mouth to his lover's and the two shared their first kiss."

"Nereeth departed, leaving the two alone. Legend has it that the two men were not seen outside of that room for six days and nights."

"Wait, you based your calendar on how long two men screwed?" Rodney said.

Aron chuckled. "No, the calendar preceded the war. But would it be so bad if we had? It is a heartwarming story, is it not?"

Heartwarming wasn't precisely the word John would use.

"That's why you agreed when Marana ordered -- sorry, requested – that you spend the night with us, because of the legend," Rodney said, his brain leaping ahead as usual, making all kinds of connections.

"It is. To share with pleasure with two men is considered a great honor among my order."

John cleared his throat. "Right, well, as I said--" Looking away from Aron, his eyes landed on Rodney's lap and he stopped. Rodney was hard. Which shouldn't have surprised him because John was hard himself. "Unless you--"

Rodney's eyes widened. John wanted to point out that he was the one who had said they should have sex with Aron.

Aron's gaze darted between them, but John couldn't take his eyes from Rodney's face.

"Suck him," John said, shocked at the words, at the roughness of his voice. "Rodney, I mean. You could, if he wants."

Placing his glass on the table, Aron knelt between Rodney's legs, not touching him, his head slightly bowed.

"You can, if you want..." Rodney said.

Aron reached up, his hands undoing Rodney's pants, and John poured himself another drink, trying desperately not to look at Rodney.

Then Rodney gasped and John couldn't stop himself. He couldn't see much, just Aron's blond head moving up and down, and Rodney's eyes, so damn blue and wide. Unable to look away, John stared at Rodney's face, watching someone else make Rodney feel good.

When Rodney closed his eyes, his head dropping back against the seat, John found himself standing, closing the small space between them until he was standing next to the two men, staring down at Rodney's cock, at the mouth on Rodney's cock.

Rodney opened his eyes and slid his hands into Aron's hair, stopping him. "John, too," he whispered.

John wanted to say no. It had been pretty clear from the look on Rodney's face that he was close, and maybe one of them coming would be enough to end this. But when Aron's hands began opening his pants, John didn't stop him.

Rodney wasn't meeting his gaze anymore, he was watching as Aron drew John's cock from his pants.

Then a mouth closed around, warm and wet, and John hadn't been blown in so long. Aron was good at it, his tongue rubbing the underside as his mouth bobbed on John's cock, taking him deeper with each descent.

Needing support, because how could he be expected to stand unsupported when his cock was literally being swallowed, John reached out, clutched at Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney looked up at him again. John held his gaze. He was getting the blowjob of the decade, but the person he couldn't stop looking at was Rodney.

Moving his hips back, John gently pulled his cock from Aron's mouth. "Do Rodney again," he ordered softly. Aron shifted back to Rodney without saying a word.

Rodney groaned as Aron's mouth closed around him, and John slid his hand from the Rodney's shoulder to the back of his neck. The skin beneath his hand was soft and John stroked with his thumb. Another groan and John was certain Rodney was coming.

"Don't swallow." John couldn't believe he'd said the words, but the thought of Rodney's come, of sliding his cock through Rodney's come had him so turned on he thought he might come just from thinking about it.

Aron turned toward him, and when he opened his mouth John thought he could see a small pool of white fluid on his tongue just before those lips closed around him. It might have been his imagination, but John could have sworn that Aron's mouth felt different from before, slicker. Closing his eyes, John concentrated on not thrusting, on not telling Aron to open his mouth so John could watch as he rubbed his cock in Rodney's fluid.

A strong hand closed around his bicep, holding him up. John opened his eyes the instant before he came, pleasure shaking him as he released himself over and over in Aron's mouth.

Letting go of John's cock, Aron sat back on his knees, and John decided that the only thing more awkward than sex with a stranger was sex with your best friend and a stranger.

"Well, that was fun," Rodney said, startling a laugh from John, just like always. Aron merely smiled.

"Would you, um, like us to, you know, do something for you?" John asked him.

"There is no need," Aron said rising gracefully to his feet. His flowing pants did nothing to conceal his erection.

"Don't be stupid," Rodney said. "You pleasured us, now it's your turn."

"If you were willing, I would like to perform the Rite of Nereeth with you," Aron said. John thought he deducted a hint of challenge in the man's voice. After that story it didn't take a Mensa member to figure out what the Rite of Nereeth was.

"I—" Rodney said, looking up at them.

"Sure," John said, calling his bluff. One of these days he was going to learn to back down from a challenge. He'd said yes because of the challenge, not because the thought of rubbing his cock against Rodney's inside another man was enough to make his own twitch.

Aron smiled and there were those perfect teeth again. "Thank you."

Thanks seemed a little premature, but John said, "You're welcome," anyway.

"It is best if we are naked for the rite," Aron said, moving outside the triangle of couches and opening the sash binding his shirt and pants.

Sitting on the edge of the couch Aron had been using, John bent down and began untying his boots, painfully aware of Rodney doing the same thing. Boots untied, he placed a hand on Rodney's knee. "You okay with this?" John asked softly.

"Sure. Kinky gay threesome sex, who wouldn't be okay with that?" Rodney whispered back.

Me, John thought, but he was the one who'd said "sure," responding instinctively instead of with his brain, which was something he really needed to work on. Except that he was a pilot and a pilot needed his instincts, needed to be able to trust them. He just needed to trust them a little less outside of the cockpit, that was all.

Boots removed, he looked up to find Rodney bare-chested and pushing down his pants. John's eyes followed the path Rodney's pants were taking, drinking in each bit of exposed skin. Then the pants were on the floor and Rodney was standing in front of him, completely naked. He had broad shoulders, which John knew, but they looked even broader when Rodney was naked, curving strongly down to meet thick, solid biceps. There was a triangle of chest hair between pink nipples, its tip pointing downward.

The love handles Rodney had had when they'd arrived in Atlantis were gone now, leaving only a barely there swell of belly behind.

"What?" Rodney said, defiance in his voice.

He'd apparently noticed where John's eyes had settled. "You look good naked," John said, raising his gaze to Rodney's face.

"Oh, well."

John smiled, because a flustered Rodney was one of his favorite things. Rodney smiled back, just as John remembered that they were supposed to be married, that the sight of Rodney naked wasn't supposed to surprise him. Aron had probably noticed. John had the distinct feeling the man noticed everything. But he didn't strike John as someone who would go running to Marana to tell her John had lied.

"Does he always take this long to undress?" Aron asked, coming to stand next to Rodney. John was certain it was his way of telling John their secret was save with him. John decided the gesture was enough to make up for teeth.

"He has issues," Rodney said.

Rodney was one to talk. Pulling his shirt over his head, John stood, and began removing his pants. Neither of the other men moved, choosing instead to stand there, watching. John wanted to ask if they had something else they could be doing, but he didn't want them starting without him.

Pants off, he stood and looked at Aron full on for the first time. His chest was hairless, only two pointed nipples disturbing the smoothness. His cock was hard and full, but no larger than John's or Rodney's. Which was more of a relief than John wanted to acknowledge. Aron was nicely muscled, but not overly so.

He wasn't as hot as Rodney.

Which was a crazy thought. A really crazy thought. John wasn't going to think it again. "So, what now?"

 

Aron led them to the curtained bed at the back of the room. It was large and undoubtedly comfortable. On either side of the bed was a small table holding candles and various supplies.

Returning to the couches, John picked up his pants and removed two condoms from the side pocket.

He held them up as he approached the bed where Aron and Rodney were sitting. "We use these for protection," he said to Aron.

Aron simply nodded. "We have something similar." Which made sense. A society that had a whole religious order devoted to sex would probably have mastered contraception and disease prevention a long time ago. "Before we begin, I'll need to prepare, or you can do it for me if you wish."

Prepare. Swallowing, John looked at Rodney. "We can help you, if you like," Rodney said.

"I would like that," Aron said simply. He shifted back on the bed until the contents of the side table were within reach and picked up a bowl that was about the size of John's hand if he stretched all of his fingers out. "This is the oil preferred by our people. It should not interfere with your protection."

Kneeling on the bed, John dipped his thumb and forefinger in the oil, then rubbed them together. It was slick and smooth, but he had no idea what effect it would have on latex, if any. He looked at Rodney, who shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine," John said. He wanted to get this show on the road. All this naked skin had him half-hard, but that wasn't the reason. He wanted to get this over with so he could put it all behind him, just another crazy experience on an alien planet, the kind you never speak of again.

"You know what to do?" Aron asked.

"Of course we know what to do," Rodney said. "It isn't rocket science. And even if it were, I'd still know what to do."

Aron frowned at the mention of rocket science, but John was heartened by the sheer normalcy of Rodney's response.

Then Aron turned onto his stomach and normalcy went right out the window.

He had a nice ass. There wasn't any point in denying it, so John didn't. But just because it was nice that didn't mean John should touch it.

Rodney snapped his fingers, and John looked up at him. Rodney was kneeling on the other side of Aron. "Hand over the lube, unless you want to do all the work."

Wordlessly, John held out the bowl. Rodney dipped two fingers in and then slid them along the crack of Aron's ass.

Aron sighed and shifted his legs farther apart.

Rodney stopped his downward slide and John guessed he'd reached his destination. It was hard to tell from this angle. Rodney dipped his fingers in the bowl again. "One finger," he said, stroking Aron's back with his free hand.

Rodney's bicep flexed as he moved his hand back and forth. Rodney was doing it. He was fingering another man in the ass while John watched. John's life was way too fucking weird. Except John's cock seemed to like the proceedings just fine.

John tried to ignore it.

The next time Rodney dipped his fingers into the bowl, Aron groaned low and deep when Rodney returned to his ass, and John guessed Rodney was using both fingers this time. Curious, he edged a little lower on the bed. He had to straddle Aron's leg to get a good view, but he did it anyway.

There were Rodney's fingers sliding in and out of a small, almost hairless hole. John knew he had hair back there, probably dark, judging from what was on the rest of his body, and it probably didn't look anything like Aron's which was kind of hot, much as John hated to admit it.

Not that John wanted Rodney's big, square fingers touching him like that.

"Feel free to join in any time," Rodney said.

Join in. Right. Because this was a threesome, not a twosome with a spectator. Setting the condoms down on the bed, John dipped a single finger into the bowl and lifted it to Aron's hole. All he could feel was muscle, tightly closed muscle. There wasn't any way his finger was going in there with Rodney's.

Rodney stopped moving. "Push, John, it's a little tight at first, but Aron will tell us if he needs to stop. You will tell us, right?"

"Yes," Aron said. "Please."

It was the arousal in the 'please' that made John push. There was resistance at first, but with only a little pressure he was inside.

Aron was soft inside, really soft. John wondered if all asses felt like this.

He could feel Rodney's knuckles against his, just like he was going to feel Rodney's cock. The thought was almost enough to make him groan.

"Move with me," Rodney said, and when Rodney moved his fingers, John did too. Now they were doing it together, fingerfucking another man, someone they barely knew.

It was hot. Undeniably hot. John couldn't tear his gaze from the sight of their fingers and Aron's ass.

"More oil," Rodney said. "He needs to be really lubed or we'll hurt him." John was pretty sure Rodney had already calculated angles, too, and viscosity, and a hundred other things most people thought had nothing to do with sex.

He slid his finger free, his fingers brushing Rodney's when they dipped them in the oil at the same time.

This time John slid in first. He carefully turned his fingers, moving them back and forth. Finding a small swelling, he rubbed it.

Aron moaned.

Rodney grinned at him.

John rubbed some more.

Then Rodney slid his fingers in too. Aron had to be feeling the stretched, but he didn't complain. Instead he worked his knees under him, his chest still pressed into the mattress, his legs as far apart as he could get them while keeping his ass in the air, and began to rock in time with their motions. John could see his cock bobbing as he rocked.

It was erotic, all of it. John had never been attracted to men before, but touching was touching, and pleasure was pleasure, he supposed.

"Dr. McKay," Aron said, throwing John completely out of the moment.

"We have our fingers in your ass, I think you can call us John and Rodney," Rodney said.

"Rodney, please, would you lay under me?"

"Sure," Rodney said, easing his fingers free.

John did the same, then picked up a condom packet and handed it to Rodney.

Accepting the packet, Rodney lay down beside Aron, who straddled him. John watched between Aron's legs as Rodney slid the condom down over his cock. Turning, Aron reached for the bowl, but John moved it out of reach. "I got it. My hands are slick anyway."

John poured some of the liquid into his palm, spilling a little on the bed, and then reached between Aron's legs for Rodney's cock.

It was the first time John had ever touched another guy's cock and there was a condom on it. That seemed a little unfair. Still, it felt oddly good in his hand, especially when Rodney gasped as he stroked. John would have gone on stroking, but Rodney grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

John withdrew his hand and Aron took hold of the base of Rodney's cock. Then Aron moved and the tip disappeared. Aron lowered his hips and Rodney's cock vanished entirely.

Then it slowly reappeared.

John watched, mesmerized, as Aron rode Rodney's cock.

He'd almost forgotten that he was supposed to join in when Aron said, "John."

The condom packet slipped from his slick fingers when John tried to open it, and he rubbed his hand on the bed, before picking it up again.

"John?" Rodney asked.

"I'm coming. Just give a guy a minute, would you?" Managing to get the packet open, he unrolled the condom over his cock and reached for the bowl. He pressed the underside of his hand into the bowl and then ran it over his cock. Then he did it again just to be sure. Finally, he moved to kneel between Aron's legs, which meant kneeling between Rodney's.

Nudging the inside of Rodney's thigh with his knee, John took his cock in hand.

Aron was bending forward, and John was sure everything would have been simple if the place where he was supposed to go hadn't already been occupied. Taking his cock in hand, he pressed against Aron's entrance, which wasn't even slightly open. Aron slid forward, exposing the base of Rodney's cock, and John placed his cock on top of Rodney's.

When Aron pushed back, John held still. There wasn't any way he was going to fit. Nereeth's chronicle was just a porny story. The human body didn't really work that way. Except when Aron told him to push, John pushed, and then he was in, not all the way, but in. In and surrounded almost completely by something almost impossibly tight and soft at the same time. But the underside of his cock was up against something firm and smooth. Rodney. Every time he moved he was rubbing Rodney's cock. Not that moving was easy. He needed leverage, and just holding onto Aron's hips wasn't giving him enough.

"Put your hands on his shoulders," Rodney said.

John did. The position left him stretched out over Aron's back, but it gave him enough leverage to push.

It was still awkward, but after a few tries they found a rhythm of sorts, he and Rodney pushing together up into Aron, who didn't seem to be moving much, but he was moaning a lot and they sounded like good moans.

Even with the limited motion it was still good, although that was mainly because all John could think was "that's Rodney" and "that's Rodney's cock." It made him regret the condoms because he wanted to feel Rodney come, wanted to feel Rodney's fluids on his cock.

Aron's moans were becoming pants, and Rodney went still.

"Don't stop," Rodney said, so John kept moving, his cock sliding along Rodney's, the sound of two condoms being rubbed together an odd counterpoint to Aron's panting.

Then Aron tightened around them, trapping John halfway inside him. It took a moment for John to realize what was happening. Aron was coming.

He and Rodney had fucked another man to an orgasm together.

John slid a hand over Aron's back, feeling him shake.

The tension went out of Aron's body and he dropped his head forward, resting it, John assumed, against Rodney's chest.

John could move again, but instead of pushing forward, he slid back, freeing his cock, freeing Aron to move.

Rodney lifted his head to kiss the top of Aron's and then Aron lifted himself free of Rodney. He shifted to the side, leaving nothing but air between John and a naked Rodney.

John crawled forward until he was stretched out over Rodney, then he reached down and tugged the condom from his cock. Dropping it onto the bed, he pulled Rodney's condom off, too. Then he rubbed his cock along Rodney's, skin-to-skin.

Lifting a hand, Rodney brushed his fingers across John's cheek, and John had to close his eyes, just for a moment.

When he opened them, Rodney was looking at him, all blue eyes and openness.

John kissed him. Because it was the only thing to do. Because it was the right thing to do. Because Rodney had the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen.

Because Rodney was like no one else John had ever met.

Rodney groaned into the kiss, and cupped the back of John's head in his hand, holding John in place.

Then he kissed John until John's head began to spin. It wasn't enough to make him stop.

Rodney shifted his hips, reminding John that other parts of their bodies were pressed just as closely together.

Lifting himself up, he looked between them. His cock was nestled up tight to Rodney's, clearly thinking it had found a friend.

He'd been trying all night not to look too closely at Rodney's cock. He'd stared at the man's belly rather than let his eyes slip lower. Now he didn't want to look away. Rodney's cock was thick, not a lot thicker than John's, but still thick and firm. The head sloped quite a bit on the backside. The blood filling it had given it a reddish tint.

John shifted away just enough so he could slide his fingers over it without his own cock getting in the way. It was smooth beneath his fingers. Smooth and firm. John brushed the head with his fingertips, amazed at how soft it was when Rodney was so hard.

"John." Rodney's voice was quiet, questioning.

"I like your cock."

It was a stupid thing to say, but Rodney didn't mock him. All he said was, "Let me touch yours."

John moved a little, giving Rodney room to get his hand between them, too.

Rodney had strong hands, and when he wrapped his fingers around him, John couldn't contain the groan.

"You feel good," Rodney whispered, his hand moving sure and sweet over John's shaft.

Moving again, John pushed his hips toward Rodney's cock. "I want--"

"Yeah, that would work," Rodney said, letting go so John could wrap his hand around both of them.

Before he could start stroking, Rodney pulled him into another kiss. This one wasn't so hungry. It was something else, something that made John groan and try to press closer, but Rodney lifted his hips, sliding his cock along John's. Of all the crazy, kinky things they'd done tonight, that was somehow the hottest. John couldn't hold back any more. He had to stroke.

Rodney started touching him, sliding his hands over John's back and sides, anywhere he could reach.

It felt so good, all of it.

He'd been turned on and wanting for forever it seemed, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving, from rubbing his cock along Rodney's, sending sparks of pleasure up from that spot on the underside straight to his brain.

John watched himself come almost like it was happening in slow motion. He felt the pleasure start to let go, followed by the tightening of everything that meant he was coming, giving it up. His fluid landed on Rodney's cock and chest, and John kept moving, rubbing his fluids into Rodney's cock with his own.

"God, that's hot," Rodney said, and John kissed him, aftershocks still pulsing through him.

He didn't stop stroking, rubbing against Rodney with his hand and his cock, his whole damn body until Rodney clutched at his shoulders and gasped out his name. Until he felt Rodney's fluid land warm and wet on his skin.

John didn't move when Rodney stopped shaking. He just tugged his hand from between them, and more or less collapsed on top of Rodney. When Rodney's only reaction was to wrap his arms around John, he decided it was probably okay to stay where he was, at least for now.

He should probably say something, John knew that, but his brain seemed to have shut down. Between the princess rescuing and the kinky sex it had been a long day, and he hadn't slept in a bed this comfortable in a long time.

So he closed his eyes.

He opened them a little when he felt a blanket being spread across his shoulders. He had shifted in his sleep and was now only half on top of Rodney.

"Go back to sleep, Colonel," Aron whispered. Then the candles went out. Without light there wasn't anything else to do, so he let himself drift back to sleep.

***

John woke slowly, nuzzling into the warmth next to him. He could still feel the deep-in-your-bones relaxation that could only come from fantastic sex.

Fantastic sex.

John opened one eye.

Rodney was awake and looking at him.

His face was just inches from John's, mainly because John was still wrapped around him.

John closed his eye, drew in a breath and opened both.

Rodney was still looking at him.

"Comfortable bed," John said, because 'good morning' seemed a little too predictable.

"I'll take that as a compliment, since you slept mostly on me."

"You could've pushed me off," John said. Rodney still hadn't pushed him off, even though John had an arm across Rodney's chest and a leg lodged between Rodney's. His erection was pressing into Rodney's hip.

He was pretty sure the hardness brushing his thigh belonged to Rodney.

Maybe he should slide his hand down just to be sure.

His hand was almost there when the curtains around the bed opened. John jerked his hand away just as Aron said, "Good morning."

"Your teammates are having breakfast with Marana," Aron said. "There is a tray for you on the table."

"Thank you," John said.

"It is I who should be thanking you."

"Yes, yes, we're all thankful," Rodney said. Then he sat up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around him as he stood.

"Hey," John protested.

But Rodney ignored him, striding across the room toward the bathroom, leaving John lying in the bed they'd shared, completely exposed.

"Shall I retrieve your pants?" Aron asked.

"That'd be great, thanks."

 

Fully dressed and painfully aware of the fact that he probably reeked of sex, John sat on the same couch he'd used the night before and picked up a piece of greenish fruit from the bowl Aron had brought. It had the texture of an apple, but tasted almost like a kiwi.

John took another bite.

Aron sipped his tea.

"Thanks for not telling Marana that Rodney and I aren't really married," John said, because it was the only thing they had to talk about and the silence was getting oppressive.

"It is our secret," Aron replied. He smiled softly, for once not showing those perfect teeth. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I?"

Aron simply looked at him.

"Okay, it's a little weird. Rodney and I, we don't... I mean I don't." Realizing he wasn't making any sense, John stopped. Aron was a professional, and he wasn't from Earth, which meant he was probably the only person in the galaxy John could talk to about this. "The thing is, I've always like women."

"And now you've discovered that you can enjoy sex with men, particularly Dr. McKay."

"Yeah."

Placing his tea on the table, Aron leaned forward. "Even among our people, we have found that desire only men or only women, while others desire both. For a long time, those who desired only one sex were discriminated against. Now, we are more tolerant."

"So liking both is considered normal?"

"We try to consider all the varieties of sexual desire normal."

That was good, John supposed, and unsurprising really, given what they'd done last night.

"You love Dr. McKay."

It wasn't a question. "He's my friend." The friend John had kissed, and touched, and spent the rest of the night wrapped around. "I'm not very good at this," John admitted. "Talking about stuff."

"Words are not the only way to communicate," Aron said.

Before John could answer, Rodney came striding up to them, walking a little too fast for someone with a blanket wrapped around his waist. There was a drop of water hovering just above Rodney's left nipple. John wanted to lick it off.

Rodney ignored them completely, scooping up his clothes and returning to the bathroom.

John sighed.

 

Perched on the edge of Rodney's bed, elbows resting on his thighs, John tapped one foot and then the other.

Rodney had been avoiding him all day. He'd darted out of the debrief and then sequestered himself in the lab. But he had to come back to his quarters, eventually.

And then...

John had no idea. Every thing he'd thought of to say sounded trite, or worse, like it had come from a teenager's diary. He'd finally settled on not talking. Aron had said words weren't needed for communication. Rodney was pretty good at talking with his hands. Maybe John could try that. Except he didn't know how to say, "this is crazy, but please can we..." with his hands.

Might have been easier if he could finish the sentence.

Rodney's door slid open and John looked up.

Rodney stopped just inside. For a moment John thought he was going to yell, but then his expression shifted and his shoulders slumped. "Fine," Rodney said. "We might as well get it over with."

"Way to make a guy feel wanted, Rodney."

"I wasn't... I don't..." Rodney took a breath so deep John could hear it. "Just say what you came here to say."

Which John would've been happy to do if he'd had any clue what that was. Rubbing his damp palms on his pants, John stood. "I--" When nothing more came out, he took a couple steps toward Rodney until he was close enough to take hold of Rodney's shoulders and tug Rodney towards him.

Wrapping his arms around him, John pressed his cheek to the side of Rodney's neck.

"Oh," Rodney said, his own arms folding around John.

"I was thinking we should take some leave," John whispered.

"Yeah?" Rodney slid a hand up the center of John's back, and John tightened his hold on Rodney, trying to press closer.

John pulled in a breath, filling himself with Rodney's scent. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed how good Rodney smelled before now. "Six days."

"Somewhere with room service."

"Yup."

"Really good room service."

"Whatever you want," John said. Then he kissed Rodney's neck.

And Rodney's lips.

After that, he found he had a whole lot of other places to kiss.

So did Rodney.

 

It turned out that six days wasn't nearly enough time for all the things he and Rodney had discovered they could do together, but it was a start.


End file.
